


Chasing Dark

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Hate fucking, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, until
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: (If people knew about this I’d end up in bolts and chains)





	Chasing Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This has more plot than its predecessor. Sorry about that.  
> Title and summary from the song by Henric de la Coeur.
> 
> ETA: I forgot to mention when I posted this that it’s a sequel to Mind Control. Sorry. D:

The signal had come to your personal channel, sent by your informant based on a nearby moon. You radioed your position and intentions, and after being approved, sped off to the moon’s system. 

Landing just a few meters from the hidden cabin, you stepped onto the ladder of your X-wing, tossing your helmet into the seat and making sure your blaster was close. You glanced over the area before descending hastily.  
You moved fast through the trees, making sure to leave no tracks, and soon found the small stone cabin of your contact. 

And a First Order shuttle beside it. 

You drew your blaster, searching the woods for signs of life, all while turning to run back. You had to get to your ship, let the Resistance know-

‘You can put away your weapon. There’s no one else, and I’m unarmed.’ 

You froze. That voice. 

When you faced General Hux, he had his hands raised, almost mockingly, in surrender. You kept your eyes on him, as one would with a poisonous snake, as you reholstered your blaster.  
Once you’d put the weapon away, Hux approached you, and you did your best not to back away. 

‘I wasn’t sure you’d come,’ he said softly. 

‘Of course I would. You called my personal channel from a location you knew I’d have to visit.’ You glanced at the hut. ‘What did you do with the man who lived here?’

‘Nothing.’ Hux smiled pleasantly, and for a moment you could almost believe he wasn’t a killer. ‘One of our scouts found this place by accident. Abandoned.’ He looked at you pointedly, and went on, ‘I decided to take advantage of such a remote location for my personal use.’ 

‘Why am I here?’ you asked, even as the answer became obvious. 

‘I wanted you here,’ he said. ‘Away from others.’

‘Away from your partner?’ You were somehow genuinely curious. It occurred to you that a jealous Kylo Ren would probably be more murderous than usual. 

Hux’s mouth twisted briefly at the mention of Kylo Ren, the other participant in your encounter. He looked almost offended. ‘We aren’t partners,’ he spat. ‘We have an arrangement.’ He looked furious that he had to justify this, and you decided to leave it.

‘So you think I belong to you now?’ You used his own words to taunt him, shaking your head. ‘You’ll have to kill me if you think I’d betray-‘

Hux rolled his eyes, his sigh exaggerated. ‘I’m not asking you to betray the bloody Resistance. I just want you in my bed.’

Hearing him say it aloud made it more real to you, and you allowed yourself to remember the lonely nights you’d spent wishing for his company again. Between his words and your strong lust for him, you knew you were done for. 

With resignation, you nodded. He held his hand out to you, waiting. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously, but let your fingers take his as he led you on board. 

As he closed the doors and activated the shields, you took a brief glance around the shuttle. It had the standard one operator cockpit, but it also had sleeping quarters. Judging from Hux’s pale face and dark eyes, he didn’t use them.

Hux caught you looking at him, and smiled, probably thinking you were admiring him. He walked straight past you, into the small bedroom, and when you didn’t follow him, he turned back to the door. 

You were feeling more conflicted than you’d ever been in your life. No man had ever had such an effect on you. Why did it have to be him?

Silently reciting an old prayer of forgiveness, you entered the room with him. The door slid shut behind you as you faced each other, and Hux pulled you close, kissing you softly, and the spark between you burst into flame. You grabbed him close and kissed him back. 

He took off his gloves and unfastened his coat as you ravished his mouth, trying and failing not to moan. Hux slid his hands under your jacket, stroking your sides through your thin shirt, and your arms were around his neck as kissed his jaw. Once your lips were by his ear, you whispered, ‘I hate you.’

Hux only chuckled at the confession, too interested in the belt of your pants to respond. He unzipped them, his hand slowly trailing down your abdomen. He bit your neck as his fingers slid beneath your clothes, finding you already slick. Without hesitation, Hux began stroking your clit steadily, and you couldn’t believe how close you already were. You looked down at your trousers, watching his hand move beneath them, and you felt the pressure in your belly grow tighter-

Hux withdrew his hand abruptly, and you groaned in frustration. 

‘Do you want more?’ he asked in a low voice. You nodded before you could stop yourself. He continued, ‘Then get undressed.’ 

You glared at him as you stepped back, shedding your jacket and letting it fall as your shirt followed. Hux watched you, not bothering to hide his satisfaction at the sight of you obeying his orders. You knew you would do what he said if it meant more of his touch, and it made you hate him more.  
Once you were bare, you stood still, waiting for Hux. His eyes were fixed on your body, briefly looking you over, his hands distractedly unfastening his trousers and freeing his erection. Hux lifted his hand, crooking his finger toward himself, motioning to you to approach. ‘Get on your knees,’ he told you, in a soft, cold voice. 

You took a few steps forward, and knelt before him, your face level with his arousal. Looking up at him, you waited for his next command, the shadow of a smile on your face. 

Instead of telling you what to do, Hux grabbed a handful of your hair, impatiently pulling your head toward his hard cock. You gasped at the discomfort, and he slid himself into your open mouth. 

You forgot your stubbornness, sucking him eagerly, and his fingers loosened in your hair, stroking with approval. Your eyes were fixed on his face, beautiful in his abandon, and you could barely hear what he was whispering to you, but you knew it was approving. He pumped himself steadily into your mouth, and you began sliding your tongue hard against his dick. 

Hux laid his hand gently on the back of your head, giving you silent instruction not to move. His voice had grown slightly louder, and you caught a few of the words that he couldn’t hold back. His hair had fallen into his eyes, closed in abandon. 

You clutched his hips, rising to meet him as you sucked him hard. Hux moaned, and you were in love with the sound. It became your goal to make him lose his mind, and you swallowed him down as far as you could, still watching him.  
Reaching up, you unfastened his trousers further so you could squeeze his ass.  
Hux swore, jerking mercilessly into your mouth, only to stop suddenly as he came. You let his seed fill your throat, and only stopped sucking him when he told you to. 

He stared down at you, eyes dazed, looking absolutely ruined. You stood, watching him get undressed quickly. You needed him to touch you so badly it hurt; more so when he was finally naked. 

Your desire must have been obvious to Hux. He was considering you with a smirk, and a brief surge of hatred flooded through you, mixing with your lust for this vile man, and you pressed your lips against his, letting your nails claw his back, scratching and digging at his flesh. He grabbed your arms and pulled you off, and with a glance at the chrome door behind him, you saw the reflection of angry red marks on his pale skin. You didn’t bother hiding your smile from him. 

Hux smiled back, his eyes satisfied, and it caught you off guard. He took you close again, kissing you, his hands taking their turn up your back. His fingers were cold, and you wanted to grasp them to your lips and kiss the warmth back into them. Instead, your hand pressed against his cheek, returning his kisses with equal fervour. His hands had finally begun to warm by the time they cupped your breasts, and you made a small sound against his lips. Encouraged, Hux squeezed softly, before letting his fingers drift slowly but deliberately over your stomach to your hips before pulling you hard against him. 

You tried to guide Hux with you to the bed, and felt his smile on your lips. ‘Eager?’ he whispered knowingly, and you responded by nipping his bottom lip. Hux gasped softly, and stepped back from you. 

Hux understood that you were challenging him, just like you understood now why he wanted to be alone with you. His arrangement with Ren was new enough that he didn’t feel comfortable showing his true self to the other man. It occurred to you how lonely the general must be, and you stopped yourself from feeling sorry for him. He didn’t deserve that. 

Like he doesn’t deserve you, you scoffed to yourself ruefully. 

Hux took your hand, and stalked slowly to the edge of the bed, leading you with him. He gripped your arms, and guided you onto your back beneath him. His eyes were dark with hunger, and your heart jumped as he bent over you and kissed your neck.  
You closed your eyes, trying not to moan when he bit into the soft skin. His lips brushed over the sore spot, only to sink his teeth into your shoulder. This time you cried out, a small, ragged sigh, and reached for him.  
The general complied, kissing you briefly but passionately, before continuing down your body. His hands surrounded your breasts, kneading softly, until your nipples were hard against his palms. He bent to suck one, still rubbing your breasts, and you ran your fingers through his fiery hair, tussling the once perfectly combed locks. Hux looked up at you before switching to the other nipple, sucking harder this time, and your back arched, wanting to be closer against his mouth. He sucked and licked the sensitive skin until it was almost painful, but it drove you crazy. Just as it was about to be too much, he lifted his head, and began kissing between your breasts, down below your ribs, and your breathing sped up in anticipation as he continued down your stomach. 

His slender fingers brushed up and down your thighs, and he pushed them apart, spreading you and exposing you. Hux didn’t waste time, burying his face between your legs, tongue teasing your clit with feathery strokes, hands holding your hips down so you couldn’t move. 

You needed more of him. The soft licks weren’t nearly enough, and a frustrated whine escaped you as you tried to buck against his mouth.  
You felt him chuckle, the vibration doing little to relieve your arousal. He kept up the slow, steady torture, the tip of his tongue tracing along your clit.  
Reaching to grab a fistful of his hair, you tried to press him closer, but he pulled away. You sighed, defeated, and whispered, ‘Please.’

Hux looked up at you, his expression nearly triumphant. ‘Are you going to beg me, (Y/n)?’ he asked, not bothering to hide how proud he was that you were mindless with need. 

‘I’ll do anything. Please, General,’ you repeated breathlessly. 

The smug look left his face, replaced by a look of determination. Without a word, he bent his head once more, tongue hot and slick against your pussy, and instead of restraining you, his hands lifted your hips to bring you closer to him. You were moaning shamelessly, wordlessly encouraging him. Hux was devouring you, sucking your clit into his mouth, lapping at your slick cunt like a starving man. 

You gripped him by the hair, holding him in position, even though he had no intention of going anywhere. His tongue swirled over your clit, and he slid his fingers inside you slowly, easily, and you chanted his name like a prayer. You were slightly ashamed that he knew just where to touch you, but not enough to make him stop.  
His fingers and tongue continued their dual assault, and you lifted your head to watch him. You tugged at his hair, felt his grunt against your pussy, and sighed raggedly.

Hux met your gaze, and you felt his fingers twist against your gspot as your hips jerked against his mouth, and you were coming hard, back arched, his name still on your lips as your eyes closed and you fell limp beneath him.

For several minutes neither of you moved; Hux stayed between your thighs, breath puffing hot against your skin. You focused on your own breathing, heart eventually slowing. One of your hands untangled from his hair, and Hux stood up, stretched, and joined you on the bed. 

‘It’s Armitage. My given name,’ he informed you in a dry whisper. 

You didn’t respond, too devastated by the intense orgasm you’d just had. He was quiet again, the two of you lying still but for your ribs as your breathing evened out. 

Before you were even quite recovered you turned to Hux and kissed him again, putting your hands on his cheeks so he couldn’t move if he wanted to. He pulled you close, kissing back, settling between your thighs. You could feel him hard again, pressing against you, not quite close enough. It stunned you how much you wanted him. 

As if reading your mind, Hux chose that moment to guide himself to you and slide inside in one slow, smooth thrust. 

You wished it didn’t feel so good. 

Hux was still, obviously waiting for you to determine the pace. You felt his cock twitch with the strain of control. A soft, surprised cry parted your lips, and you instinctively jerked up against him. Hux inhaled sharply, and you were rocking against him like you needed only him. 

To your surprise, Hux was almost gentle with you, slowly meeting your rhythm but hitting you deep, and you were already on the edge of coming again. You could barely hear his exclamations as he whispered into your hair, and you couldn’t quite help your smile. He didn’t seem the vocal type, and knowing you had him moaning felt like victory. 

Hux’s fingers wrapped tightly round your wrists, holding your arms down as he kept up his slow, deep thrusts. He turned his head to press his lips against your throat, and you didn’t think you could bear his steady pace much longer. 

Once more the General seemed attuned to your desires, as he lifted one of your arms from the bed, guiding it between your bodies, and pressing your fingers against your clit, encouraging you to seek your pleasure. His other hand now held yours, fingers entwined, and you looked at him, surprised. His eyes were fixed on the hand between your legs, watching your fingers as if memorising how you liked to be touched.  
The sight made you rub yourself harder, partly from need, partly to tease him. Hux moaned, moving faster; he felt so good inside you. You thrust helplessly against him, and the next thing you knew you were panting his given name like a prayer. He kept fucking you through your orgasm, kissing you deeply, and with a small, choked cry he tensed, coming inside you. 

The room was quiet and still. Your bodies remained entwined, too heavy to move. You fought feeling too comfortable, and didn’t want to linger with him. But you didn’t make any effort to leave.  
When you finally did open your eyes, Hux was lifting his head to regard you. You met his gaze just as he was pushing back a stray hair.  
Something twisted in your gut as you looked at him, like a sharp blade of ice had cut you through. The softness in his eyes scared you. So did the warmth you felt seeing it there. 

Hux cocked an eyebrow, a smile just barely curling his lip. ‘You hate me,’ he chastened you. 

Startled back to reality, you rolled away from him, seeking your clothes and trying not to seem like you were avoiding him. 

‘You don’t have to rush off, (Y/n).’ You glanced at the bed to see Hux sitting up, watching you. ‘This moon could be a refuge for you, as well. A refuge from war.’ He was almost too nonchalant about the offer. 

‘I’m expected back.’ You strapped your holster back to your leg, avoiding his eyes. Without another word, you left the room, walking off the ship and waiting until you heard the door close to run back to your X-wing. You took off as fast as you could, refusing to think about what happened. 

Landing at base, you were met by your squad leader. You informed him you were investigating a possible lead on a First Order outpost that went nowhere, and walked quickly back to your room, stripping and falling into bed. 

It was a long time before you fell asleep. You had lied to a superior. You were harbouring an enemy. An enemy whose scent was still on your skin.


End file.
